Before it's too Late
by Eru-chii
Summary: It's a holiday in Konoha, which means the Hokage now gets a lot of free time. After meeting some friends on their own dates, will he get his own "before it's too late"? NaruHina. First NH FF. R&R :3 Naruto centric


(A/N: This is my first NaruHina oneshot… Hope you guys would like it… *looks down and fidgets with her fingers (Hinata mode XD)* I just wanted to finish a NH fic before I could ever finish my Hina crossover fic…)

* * *

The blue-eyed blond Hokage sat silently in his office. He doesn't have anything to do for the day since it was declared that this day was a holiday in Konoha. He was even advised by his former Team 7 teammate to take a break for the day, but he said that she should just go ahead. He just wanted to stay in the silent office for a while and think – when and where would their class reunion should be held since his former classmates took different paths, what missions he should send the next-generation genin, and what should he say on the festival later evening, including thinking of a reason why he feels like he has a heart problem whenever he's with the former Hyuuga heiress. Gosh, he never thought that being a Hokage was this hard. Yes, this might be his dream ever since he was little, but he was never the responsible type and could be still regarded as 'the color-blind idiot'.

After a few minutes of thinking, he shouted, "GAAAHHH! MY HEAD ACHES DATTEBAYO!" which echoed around the room. This was too much for his eighteen-year-old mind to handle. And besides, he'd be doing this for the rest of his life.

He finally decided to go out of the building and go to his favourite shop, Ichiraku's, to eat his favourite food, none other than ramen. So he took off his hokage hat and cloak then put on his red robe with black flame designs

On his way towards the store, heads turned towards his direction and greeted him with wide smiles and cheers, contrary to how people treated him when he was younger. He even saw a male long-haired Hyuuga walking side-by-side with a brunette who has her hair up in two Chinese buns.

"Hey Neji, look! It's the Hokage Naruto!" Tenten, tugging Neji's arm, almost shouted and pointed at Naruto.

"Hn," Neji responded, looking at the idiotic Hokage.

Avoiding Neji's stare, Naruto replied, "Uh, hi, you two… What are ya up to? A date?" which was supposed to be a teasing guess, only if Neji didn't look away with his face flushing a little and if Tenten's cheeks didn't grew pinker.

"Um… yeah," they both replied in their own kind of shyness.

Naruto's eyes widened. "WHAT? YOU TWO ARE – !"

Neji punched him in the face before he could even finish his really loud sentence which made people look at them with curious looks in their face wondering why the snobbish Hyuuga punched the Konoha's Hero and Hokage.

"That's just their way of greeting! Don't worry about Hokage Naruto, people! He's stronger than anyone y'all know! It'll take him more than a punch to take 'im down!" Tenten announced to the people just so that they won't start beating up her date thinking that he's against the highly respected Hokage.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Naruto almost shouted at Neji.

Neji glared. "Shout at me again like that and you'll get much more than that," he said in his normal annoyed tone.

"Guys, calm down… You're causing commotion in here," said Tenten, trying to separate Naruto and Neji by pulling Neji the other direction Naruto is going. Neji followed obediently, but before that, he looked back at Naruto and said, "Uzumaki."

"What?" Naruto responded in the same angry tone.

"Make Hinata-sama cry again and you'll die," Neji said with an intimidating glare before taking Tenten's hand and leaving off with her, continuing their date.

'_Again?' _Naruto wondered. '_Did I ever make Hinata cry?'_ he thought to himself as he walked towards Ichiraku's.

As he walked, he encountered another couple – the sky-blue-eyed white-blonde female and the droopy-eyed lazy bum who was the first one to be promoted into a Chunin in their batch.

"Naruto!" Ino called out to him, waving, as he seemed absorbed in his thoughts about the threat the Hyuuga gave him earlier. He looked at Ino and Shikamaru.

"Oh! If it isn't Ino and Shikamaru! What are you guys doin'?" he asked, with a grin stretched on his face, guessing that they are also dating. Why else would two people of the opposite gender be together on a holiday?

"Dating," Ino admitted proudly. Shikamaru looked away.

BINGO! He was right twice in a row! This was the day the idiotic him turned into a psychic-genius!

"Pffft!" Naruto forced to hold in his laugh out of excitement of his guessing skills.

"What?" Ino glared at him, taking the laugh he's holding in as an insult. "Are you thinking that this date won't be a success!"

"N-No! I-I'm just glad my guesses are right! Honest!" he stammered, waving both of his hands in front of him frantically, fearing that another punch would be taken from this couple. There's still a lot of pain left on his face from the Hyuuga's punch.

"Good. I don't want to be caught beating up the Hokage," Ino laughed jokingly. "Besides, we still have a date to finish," she added, clutching Shikamaru's arm.

"Hn. Troublesome," Shikamaru mumbled softly.

"Well, I'm heading off to Ichiraku's. Wanna come?" Naruto invited, though he was quite sure they'd decline.

"Naruto, a date isn't a date when there are three of you," Ino pointed out. "Right, Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru just shrugged in response. He didn't really care much, as long as he's with the blond female.

"Uh, yeah. See you guys later," Naruto continued walking, waving to the couple with a grin on his face as they walked the opposite direction, continuing their date.

He arrived at the store, finding out that the four seats were taken. He sat at the fifth seat, next to the female who has knee-length hair which he presumed was about his age, only then that he realized that the four who occupied the seats were none other than the Jounin with indigo hair and lilac eyes and her twelve-year-old students.

The second he realized it was Hinata, his heart started beating in a loud and a fast pace. '_What the heck is this weird feeling?' _Naruto thought to himself. Of course, thinking was never his cup of tea. He put it aside of his mind but the weird feeling continued.

The shop owner noticed him. "Oh, it's my best customer! What'll it be today?" he asked with a smile on his face.

"How 'bout Soy Ramen?" Naruto ordered, not loud enough for Hinata to realize it was him.

"Right away."

"Hinata-sensei. It's the Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto," informed Hinata's emotionless purple-eyed female student who put another bite-sized crab stick into her mouth after talking.

"Huh? That's not a funny joke, Yumi… I-It's not like you to joke like that," Hinata's face flushed a little upon hearing the name that started with the letter N.

"But it IS the Hokage, Hina-sensei!" pointed out the spikey-blue-haired mischievous student before shoving an octopus slice to his full mouth.

"I concur, Hinata-sensei," the good-looking male student agreed to the other two after swallowing the noodles he took in.

Naruto chuckled, loud enough for the jounin to hear. Wait... does Hinata don't want to see him that much that she doesn't believe her students?

Hearing the chuckle, Hinata turned pale. Did he just witness what happened? Slowly turning her head to face the loudmouth, she smiled sheepishly. "Oh… It's you… H-Hokage-sama…"

She's too polite! He sure missed her calling him 'Naruto-kun' with that shy and cute voice of hers.

"Hey, Hinata-chan! How're ya?" he answered with a wide grin on his face, trying to give her the message of quitting her formality and call him the way she used to.

"I… I'm fine," Hinata replied with some unease obvious in her voice.

"Hinata-sensei," the genin called Yumi caught Hinata's attention. "Are you free later night?"

Hinata nodded. "I don't have anything planned for tonight."

"Then would you please do me a favour?" Yumi asked with the same emotionless tone and face.

Hinata smiled. "Anything for my student," she replied gladly. Yumi rarely asks requests to anyone since she had always been lonesome and independent.

"Onii-chan wants to ask you out for tonight but is too shy to do so. Could you please meet him on Konoha's main gate and go with him to the cherry blossom tree in the outskirts of town?" Yumi told Hinata her request concerning her older brother who's also the same age as Hinata.

Hinata's face was then tinted to the light shade of pink. Sure, she did turn down some guys asking her out. But Yumi's big brother – Yuuto, was a close friend of hers. And besides, she never learned to say 'no' to the requests of people close to her, which include friends, students, and teammates.

The sensei was about to reply when she realized that the guy she had admired for years was there, eating his favourite food and maybe listening to their conversation. Wait, he never responded to her confession, right? So there wouldn't be any problem with her going out with someone else. It's not like they're in a relationship or something. And she had formed a special kind of friendship with Yuuto.

"Okay," Hinata replied with a smile on her face then sipped some soup of the ramen she's eating.

"Great. Thanks, Hinata-sensei. Meet him later, at 5:30 pm, sharp."

Naruto, on the other hand, was really listening to the talk, making it as unobvious as he could. _A date with just going to a cherry blossom tree? That's cheap! The former heiress deserves more than that._

"Ne, ne! Isn't it that when someone confesses by twilight near that sakura tree, he or she would be bounded with that person he or she likes for life?" the hyper student informed them with a wide grin on his face.

"Makes sense, Shiro! Yuuto-san seems to really like Hinata-sensei!" the handsome student in his batch added.

Hinata's face flushed more, as Naruto noticed.

'… _confesses by twilight near that sakura tree… bounded…for life…' '… really like Hinata-sensei…' _ The words echoed in Naruto's mind. He started to get nervous though he didn't exactly know why. Why did it seem like it mattered so much that … that … Hinata would be bounded for life with some other guy? Well, he did care for Hinata like a good friend would. That may be it. He decided that it was the reason for the uneasy feeling he's currently having.

"So Hinata-chan has a lover! Aw, how sweet!" Naruto teased her a little, making it seem like he's unaffected with the fact that Hinata's going to go out with some guy he's not much familiar with. Of course he did give him some missions, but he's not familiar with Yuuto unlike he is with his classmates.

"Yeah! And they could be together forever!" the student named Shiro added to the teasing, though Naruto didn't feel like he liked the idea.

"And maybe Hinata-sensei could be my sister-in-law," Yumi added, still with that expressionless face.

"N-Now, now... Everyone's done eating… M-Maybe we could go to the hot springs? My treat," Hinata changed the subject stutteringly, bashfulness obvious in her voice.

"Yeah! Let's go, Yumi, Ryuuki! See ya, Hokage-sama!" Shiro pulled his teammates towards the direction the hot springs is located after bidding goodbye to Naruto.

Hinata stood from her seat and then paid the shop owner. She smiled shyly at Naruto and said, "See you, Naruto-kun." Then she walked away and followed her students.

Naruto's heart again started to beat like a drum – loud and fast. A wide grin formed on his face like it couldn't be removed for a long period of time. He suddenly felt like the happiest guy in Konoha when the Hyuuga smiled at him even though he doesn't know what's with the irregular beating of his heart. Does he have a heart problem or something? He's gotta have a check-up with some medical nin.

He finished off his ramen then paid the owner. He was about to leave when he saw a certain cherry-blossom-haired medical nin and a chicken-butt raven-haired Uchiha walking by with their hands intertwined.

"Teme! Sakura-chan!" Naruto called out.

"Oh, it's Naruto," said Sakura as she and Sasuke walked towards Naruto.

"How are you two doing?" he asked. He's now guessing that they're in the middle of their date too.

"It was fine until you appeared, dobe," answered Sasuke, intentionally annoying Naruto.

"HEY! IS THAT HOW YOU'D TALK TO THE HOKAGE!" Naruto almost shouted,

"Nope, but that's how I'd talk to an idiotic nin," replied Sasuke.

"WHAT?"

Sakura giggled. "Just like old times…"

"So what do you want, dobe? You're interrupting us," said Sasuke with his cold icy stare.

Naruto coughed and snorted, "Interrupting your date?" then coughed again.

"What did you say?" Sasuke said, glaring right into Naruto's eyes.

Naruto almost turned pale. He wasn't ready for another punch in the face, especially from the Uchiha. "N-Nothing! Anyway, Sakura-chan, I need you to – "

Now, Sakura gave him a fiery, deadly glare. "Are you forgetting that Sasuke and I are together? Plus, someone else's waiting for you!"

'_Waiting for me? What?' _Naruto thought. "Uhhh… Who's waiting for me?"

"Tch. Idiotic Naruto…" Sakura mumbled. "Figure it out yourself! You're too ignorant!" she remarked after starting to walk away with Sasuke.

"Wait! Sakura-chan! I need a little health check up!" Naruto called out to Sakura, chasing after them.

Sakura turned to face Naruto with an eyebrow raised. "Why?"

"My chest feels weird."

Sakura sighed. "What did you feel?" she said with some concern in her voice, walking towards Naruto, with one of her hands still holding Sasuke's.

"My heart beat loud and fast minutes ago, before you two arrived."

Sakura looked at Sasuke. "Just a sec," she said softly before performing a few hand signs as bluish chakra surrounded her hands. She placed her hands on Naruto's chest, checking if everything is normal or if something is really wrong. She took a step back to link her hand again with Sasuke's once her little check-up is done.

"Everything's normal," she said as a result of what she did earlier.

"You sure I don't have a heart problem? People die because of it!" Naruto replied, panicking.

"Yep," Sakura nodded. She thought for a while, wondering if what the cause was. Then an imaginary light bulb appeared on the top of her head. "Did you saw someone pretty or beautiful earlier?" she asked Naruto with an excited smile on her face.

He remembered the angelic princess-like Hyuuga he sat with while eating ramen. His face flushed a little then answered, "U-Um yeah…"

Sakura's smile widened and her eyes glittered. "Was it a female? Hinata, maybe?"

Naruto's eyes almost popped out. "How did you know? Are you developing a psychic jutsu or something?"

"Baka," Sakura giggled. "Nope. Isn't it that when you're scared, nervous, or excited, your heart rate is like how you felt?"

Naruto nodded slowly, like a little kid being taught by someone older.

"The reason somewhere between those," said Sakura with a smile. "Well, it's up to you to figure it out. Sasuke-kun and I are going to continue our … uh …"

"Date," Sasuke continued Sakura's sentence without any sign of hesitation or his pride decreasing.

"Right," Sakura nodded, smiling.

"Sheesh. Why is it that everyone is dating today? What's this holiday called? 'Date Day'?" Naruto complained, after discovering that his guess was right. He encountered friends who are in the middle of their dates thrice in a row. If he'd encounter Hinata with that Yuuto guy, that'll be four times.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Hn. Who in the world gave the idea of making someone as clueless as Dobe to be the Hokage?" he insulted. "Even someone like me who was away from Konoha for years know about this holiday."

"Ehehehehe!" Naruto laughed sheepishly, completely clueless about the holiday. "S-So what's the holiday really about?"

"Well, legend has it that when couples get to be together this day, they'll have a good life together! Though I don't really know what is its connection with the death of that great heroine," Sakura answered in her unusual girly tone then leaned the right part of her head to Sasuke's shoulder.

"We have a date to continue, if the idiotic Hokage won't mind," Sasuke said impatiently as he pulled Sakura gently to make their leave.

Sakura looked back at Naruto. "Oh, and Naruto, you have an S-Class Mission for today. Figure out what's up with those feelings of yours before it's too late," she said then walked beside Sasuke towards the park.

Naruto was left there, standing and thinking over and over about what Sakura said. '_Too late? What the heck did she mean?' _he thought, scratching the back of his head. He touched the part where the serious Hyuuga punched him. "Ouch!" he exclaimed. Then that reminded him of what Neji told him before taking his leave. _'Make Hinata-sama cry again and you'll die,' _he remembered the Hyuuga giving him a deadly threatening glare. _'What's with people these days? Sheesh!' _he thought as he walked towards his house, deciding to take a little nap.

When he got into his quiet, lonesome house, he took off his orange clothes then changed into his comfortable pajamas. He went straight to his bed by a window and lied down with his head on his soft pillow. But there was a problem. Words kept echoing through his mind. _'Figure out what's up with those feelings of yours before it's too late.' _After praying that he'd get the answer soon and forcing himself to free his mind from thoughts, he fell into deep slumber.

* * *

He was pinned on the ground by chakra pins of the Rinnegan-using Pein. He was in his Sennin Mode yet he can't move. The chakra pins were restricting his movements. Deva-Pein was starting to take the power of the Kyuubi inside him. He didn't know what would happen next, if he could even defeat Pein in his situation now.

That's when the shy girl with her Byakugan activated attacked the orange-haired invader as it left a large hole on the ground. Of course, Pein avoided the attack.

"I won't let you hurt Naruto-kun again!" she shouted to the Akatsuki member.

"Reinforcements?" the invader questioned.

The sight of the back of the silky indigo-haired female made fright fill him. He doesn't want to see her get hurt in front of him as he promised himself that he'd protect this kind of person he liked. "WHY'D YOU COME OUT HERE? GET AWAY QUICKLY! YOU'RE NO MATCH!" he shouted to the girl.

"I know. I'm just being selfish," Hinata answered in a serious tone.

Naruto didn't understand. "What are you talking about? Don't put yourself into danger like this!" He just got to get Hinata out of there. He didn't feel like he could just watch her get hurt while he just lied there, pinned to the ground, with nothing he could do.

"I'm here because I want to be," Hinata replied.

'_WHY WOULD YOU WANT TO FIGHT! GET OUT OF HERE!' _Naruto felt like screaming his thoughts to Hinata but he didn't get the chance when she continued talking.

"This time, I'm going to save you, Naruto-kun…"

'_DON'T! YOU DON'T NEED TO! I CAN'T WATCH YOU GET HURT!' _

"I was always crying and giving up without trying… I made the wrong turns many so times… But you helped me find my way and correct my path, Naruto-kun…" she paused. "I always chased after you… I wanted to catch up to you… I wanted to walk beside you all the time… I want to be by your side always… "

'… _Why would you … want to be with an idiot like me…?' _he thought after hearing the former Hyuuga heiress' words.

"You changed me, Naruto-kun! Your smile is what saved me! That's why I'm not afraid to die… if it means I could protect you!"

Naruto's eyes widened with shock. _'Die… protecting me…? Why?' _These were the words in his mind as more questions filled him before Hinata finished what she meant to say.

"Naruto-kun… It's because… I love you!" Hinata confessed, with a gentle smile as the breeze blew her silky dark hair then placed it back to the way it was.

Naruto couldn't believe his ears. _'Love…?'_

She frowned then shifted into her fighting stance, glaring right into the Rinnegan eyes with her Byakugan-activated ones. She looked back to Naruto then at Pein. Pein took out one of his pins from his Akatsuki cloak. Hinata swung her foot towards one of the chakra pins, breaking it and deactivating the movement restriction on the body part which that pin is placed. She was about to use her other foot to break another pin when Pein used his repulsive power, making her get thrown away.

'_No… you don't want to see this… you know what happens next…!'_

* * *

Naruto rose from his bed, sweating and panting heavily. It turns out that it was just a nightmare – a nightmare consisting of one of his dark memories that he both wanted to forget and wanted to keep as long as he lived.

Wait… it seems like he's getting the pieces together for the puzzle he's been trying to finish!

"_Isn't it that when you're scared, nervous, or excited, your heart rate is like how you felt? … The reason is somewhere between those… it's up to you to figure it out…"_

_I got it, Sakura-chan!_

"_I don't mind dying … if that means I could protect you!"_

_I've always wanted that it would be me who would protect her… that's why I didn't want to see her protecting me as she gets hurt… And it's because…_

"_It's because… Naruto-kun… I love you!"_

_I've fallen for Hinata… the kind of girl I've always liked… without even me noticing it…_

"_Naruto, you have an S-Class Mission for today. Figure out what's up with those feelings of yours..."_

_Mission Result: Success. _

_Feelings: Love_

_Waiiit a sec… with 'before it's too late…'_

"_Onii-chan wants to ask you out for tonight but is too shy to do so. Could you please meet him on Konoha's gate and go with him to the cherry blossom tree in the outskirts of town?"_

"_Meet him later, at 5:30 pm, sharp."_

"… _confesses by twilight near that sakura tree… bounded…for life…"_

CRAP! Some guy is gonna take Hinata out and he'll be confessing under that legend tree. Panicking, Naruto checked the time.

It's 5:45 pm.

He did what he always did ever since: act without thinking. He put on his red cloak and rushed towards Konoha's main gate. Once the sun sets, it's over. His success on the S-Class mission would be useless.

He ran as fast as he could, not even minding those people who waved and greeted him. He just got to get to the gate! Hoping that Hinata or her date would be late, he took the last turn before getting to the meeting place. He stopped, breathing heavily. He looked up to see if Hinata or Yuuto would be there…

There was no one. They had left for the sakura tree.

The sky is in the darker shade of orange. Tears crept from his eyes and flowed on his cheeks as he fell to his knees. It's over. He lost her.

If only his idiotic mind figured out his feelings sooner. If only he responded to her confession years ago. If only he had recognized her efforts to walk by his side. If only he realized that he has mutual feelings for her earlier, she would have been his. Now she's gone.

Wait, this can't be right… he can't stop now! What happened to his motto of never giving up and never going back to his word? He reached his Hokage dream with these! He made it clear to his mind that he would confess to Hinata this very day, whether she'd be forever with that guy or not!

He got back to his feet and ran towards the cherry blossom tree, relying on the little hope that she still has feelings for him despite the fact that she had confessed to him years ago.

"_Make Hinata-sama cry again and you'll die."_

"_Someone else's waiting for you!"_

He stopped in front of the cherry blossom tree and the two who are on the date. Sweat mixed with tears dropped from his chin.

"Hinata-chan," he called for her.

Hinata was dressed her best lavender kimono and also spent a lot of time getting ready for the date, as how it looks like. She faced him with eyes full of curiosity. "Naruto-kun…?"

"C-Can we talk…?" he asked in his unusual stammering voice as his heart raced faster than usual.

Hinata looked at Yuuto. She didn't need words to convey what she wanted to say. He nodded, smirking.

"Sure…" she consented.

"G… Great…" He walked towards them after wiping off his tears. "Y-You see I… h-have something to… to tell you…"

"I-I'm… listening…" she said.

"I… I-I just… a-about you… I… I-I… I think I… w-want to… thank you… W-Wait, no! It's not that… I… I'm – "

"Why don't you just say it already, Hokage-sama?" Yuuto interrupted with some impatience obvious in his manner of speaking.

"GAH! WHY IS IT SO HARD TO TELL YOU THAT I'M IN-LOVE WITH YOU DATTEBAYO!" the Hokage exclaimed, which is not exactly how he wanted to say it.

"W-What?" the surprised Hinata asked, not believing what she just heard.

"W-When I heard your voice when I asked your team to join me… I felt thrilled that… I could see you again after a lot of years… It's just that… I had always liked you though I wasn't aware of it… I-I've always wanted to protect you … and… a-about your confession… y-years ago… I didn't know how to… take it since… I'm unsure of my feelings… S-So… I'm sorry i-it took me s-so long to… realize that… I'm in-love with Hyuuga Hinata… and now… I know that i-it's too late… now that… Yukimura Yuuto-san confessed…" Naruto explained as if all his self-confidence were sucked out.

Yuuto chuckled. "Don't worry Hokage-sama. I haven't even confessed yet, not like I'm planning to. If you only knew, Hina-chan here had always been waiting for the time that you would say those things to her, even if she was quite sure you'd never fall for her. She kept telling me that every time I asked how it went with you. Peace, Hina-chan! Don't kill me after this!" He grinned ear-to-ear with his hand formed into a peace sign.

"Y-Y-Yuuto-kuuun!" Hinata complained sheepishly. "I-I thought you promised you wouldn't tell anyone!"

"I-Is that true…?" Naruto asked.

Hinata looked down, her face blushing. She looked at Naruto for a second then looked down again. She looked to the side then finally looked up to Naruto's questioning blushing face. She smiled shyly then said, "I-It is…"

He couldn't believe his ears. She did wait for him! She's still has feelings for him! He couldn't stop smiling as tears of joy continuously flowed to his cheeks. Without thinking, he ran towards Hinata and enveloped her with his arms.

"Thank you… Hinata…"

"N-Naruto-kun…"

Hinata's face reddened with shock. Despite that, she hugged him back with a thankful smile on her face. She had waited for this moment years ago. If this was all a dream, she wished she's never wake up. But then, she felt Naruto's warm tears on her shoulder, proving that everything was in the realm of reality.

"Well then, my job here is done. Please excuse me, Hokage-sama and future Konoha's First Lady, if I may," said Yuuto before starting to walk away.

"W-Wait, Yuuto-san!" Hinata let go of the hug to call her friend. "What do you mean with 'job'?"

"Weeell… I lost a game against Yumi so she ordered me to do this. At first, I thought Uzumaki-sama doesn't have any interest to Hina-chan so I thought it was a stupid order. But then… when I saw Uzumaki-sama beside Hina-chan when the five of you were eating ramen, it seems that it wasn't so stupid after all… So everything was a plan. I never thought my sister was _this_ smart!" Yuuto explained and grinned. "Anyway, I'm glad to get to help with the Hokage's cute confession under the cherry blossom tree!"

Hinata giggled. "Well… that's what to expect with my team's strategy maker… B-But I never thought this was also a plan… T-Thank you… Yuuto-kun…"

"Yeah. Thanks a lot, Yuuto-san!"

"Much obiged, Hina-chan and Hokage-sama. Anyway, Uzumaki-sama, if you don't mind, could you please finish this date by going to the festival with Hina-chan tonight?" Yuuto asked.

Naruto smiled widely. "Gladly! You didn't have to ask!"

"And one more thing, Hokage-sama, why don't you change into uh… appropriate clothes before going there? If I'm not mistaken, you're wearing your pajamas under your cloak."

* * *

And so, the new couple spent their first date in the summer festival, since it's held on the same night. Of course, Naruto followed Yuuto's tip. He changed into clothes that would match perfectly with Hinata's. They enjoyed the festival, while holding hands, as they also had bought couple shirts and gifts to each other. Later, they went walking near the bridge, as fireflies flew around, giving the quiet area a quite magical feel. That was also the night when they first shared their first kiss, surrounded by fireflies, under the silver glow of the luminous moon and the twinkling stars.

* * *

Wow. O_o I actually managed to finish this after months!  
And I also got to break my record of longest entries – I got 5000 words! Yay! XD  
So anyway, I'm sorry if some of the characters are a little (or maybe 'so') OOC. It's also my first time using Neji and Shikamaru…  
And please do tell me what you think! There's a lil' review button below, if you don't mind…  
Well… I'm off to finish my Book Report… XD Thanks a lot for reading this~!

Sincerely yours,  
Eru-chii


End file.
